Like Father, Like Daughter
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Vanessa tries busting her dad by building an evil-inator and planting the blame on her dad, though it seems all this evil stuff is turning Vanessa evil. The boys build Candace a therapist's office when she has a fight with Stacy. God bless you!
1. Vanessa Makes A Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb, that wonderous cartoon series we all know and love, though I DID buy a song on iTunes, a Christmas song, in August! He he he, it's '12 Days of Christmas.' I found it on YouTube and, quoting Doofenshmirtz, "Love it!" (Author's note: There is a candiate for Lacey, Vanessa's friend mentioned in 'Hail Doofania' on Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Isn't great that they have a wiki?)**

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Dad's built a evil machine and you have to come and bust him!" Vanessa yelled into her cellphone as Perry lay the beatdown on Doofenshmirtz.

"I'm sorry, what was that Vanessa?" Charlene asked. She was stuck in miles of traffic full of blinking lights and yells from unhappy drivers.

"Dad built a evil ray that he'll use for evil purposes and you need to come to his evil apartment that has its own evil jingle and bust him!" Vanessa yelled as Doofenshmirtz started battling with a wooden spoon and a TV remote.

"You won't thwart me again, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled as Perry forced him to walk back into his inator and hit the self destruct button. The machine (which you shall never know the name of) blew up, causing the air to fill with those little white papery thingies and Doof's back caught on fire, to which Perry, being the good guy, blasted with a hose.

"Why do I even have a hose in my house?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Oh, yeah, I remember, in case I blew up! My insurance WAS right about something."

Vanessa sighed in annoyance as she said to her mom, "Yeah, forget all that, the machine blew up, yeah, bye," she sighed as she folded her cellphone and slipped it into her pocket and muttered, "Figures."

"Hey, Vanessa, do you want to curse Perry the Platypus?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Perry prepared to leave.

"No," she muttered as she opened the door to her room and slammed it shut.

"Okay, suit yourself," Heinz shrugged. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

"Hi, Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked as she opened the gate to an empty yard. The boys were hiding behind their beloved tree in the backyard. She looked around for wild gophers and crazy machines running around before she peered behind the tree. "What ARE you doin'?"

"Oh, hi Isabella," Phineas smiled as he peered around the tree. "Come quick!" and he grabbed her arm and yanked her behind the tree. The three of them sat cross-legged and Isabella asked, puzzled, "Why-"

"Sshhh!" Phineas quickly hushed her as he again looked back at the house.

"Why are we hiding?" Isabella whispered.

"Candace is on a rampage this morning," Phineas explained. "She and Stacy got into a really big argument last night, and now she's stomping around the house and yelling at everyone."

"Wow, that's new, even for Candace," Isabella said quietly. Their heads stuck out one by one as they looked back. "My mom says sometimes Candace might need therapy."

"Isabella! That's it! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed as they resumed their hiding postions. "We'll make a therapy office for Candace!"

"The Fireside Girls and I DO need to get our 'Helping the Mentally Insane' patches," Isabella smiled. The boys gave her a look and she quickly said, "Though I'm not saying Candace is mentally insane, she's fine, she'll only need a few minutes of therapy," she giggled weakly.

"Okay, Isabella, call the Fireside Girls! Ferb, call the lumberyard, Me, ask where Perry is!" Phineas shouted happily.

"You already did that, he was on Candace's bed, and she threw him down the stairs," Ferb quickly reminded him.

"She really did that?" Isabella gasped.

"Let's just say we're glad Dad is good at lacrosse," Phineas explained.

"How does your dad know lacrosse? It's a Canadian sport," Isabella asked curiously.

"I...don't know!" Phineas answered. They sat, thinking, in silence for a minute when Phineas cried happily, "Let's get started!"

Vanessa was typing on her laptop when her cellphone rang. She quickly picked it up, flipped the lid and said, "S'up?"

"Heya, Vanessa, why no chatting on the cell 'o late?" Vanessa's best friend Lacey asked as she filed her pink and black nails while she propped the cellphone on her shoulder.

"Ugh, it's my dad," Vanessa said disgustedly as she closed her laptop. She grunted as she kicked the wall sending her swivel chair sprawling around the room.

"Again?"

"Yeah, again. He built another evil contraption and it blew up before Mom came home," Vanessa moaned.

"Yo, girl, I have an idea. Why don't you build some evil thingie-muhos and watch it until yer mom gets home and blame it on your dad?" Lacey said.

"You know, you're right, Lacey! Heck, he'll probably even help me build it! Rock on, Lacey! See ya!" Vanessa tossed the phone onto her bed, "Won't be needing that!" and marched out of her room.

"Oh, HI, Vanessa! Can I interest you in some pickled goat brains? Shipped straight from Gimmelshtump!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked as he offered a fresh piece smeared on a piece of pumpernickel bread.

"Oh, is that cottage cheese?" Vanessa groaned as she examined the food in question.

"SOY cottage cheese, ya can't forget my allergies," Doofenshmirtz pointed out as little bits of goat brain flew out of his mouth. Vanessa cringed.

"I'll pass on the creamy organs and fake dairy, what I really am interested in is where you keep your evil blueprints."

"Oh, you're finally getting into the family business!" Doofenshmirtz excitedly exclaimed as he quickly stood up.

"Dad, Mom's an economist," Vanessa pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, but evil is where the money is!"

"Then why does Mom have to pay you alimony?"

"Divorce stuff! You wouldn't care! The point is, you're turning evil!" Doofenshmirtz squealed as he jumped up and down.

"I'm NOT turning evil!" Vanessa protested as she slammed her hands on the kitchen table. She sighed when she noticed he couldn't hear her because he was chanting, "Vanessa's turning evil, Vanessa's turning evil!"

"Where ARE the blueprints?" she shouted loud enough to be heard over Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, I," he mumbled as he stopped jumping about. "I don't have any, I usually get them at Blueprint Heaven or just make them up as I go along, maybe that's why Perry the Platypus can defeat me so easily..."

"Ugh!" Vanessa groaned. She went to a desk and threw the contents of a drawer about as she found some blue paper. She marched to the kitchen table and laid it out with some chalk.

"Oh! Oh! Plan making!" Doofenshmirtz squealed as he sat down. "Why is the blueprint paper always blue?"

"I...don't know," Vanessa bit her lip. "Maybe it pops out more?"

"I dunno, keep going." Doofenshmirtz slurped at a soda as Vanessa determinedly drew out a plan. Surprisingly, she was a very good artist and had an eye for detail. With one final swipe of the chalk, she laid it flat on the table and they both examined it.

"Oh! What is it?" Doof asked curiously.

"It's a contraption that when an object is hit, the object will have a self-destruct button stamped on it, therefore, we can blow up all of Danville if we wanted to," Vanessa smiled.

"Wow, wow, wow! Ohh, can I name it?" Doofenshmirtz asked eagerly as he clapped his hands.

"Sure."

"Okay, okay, let me think. Something complex, yet sophisticated enough to plant fear in the eyes of unsuspecting citzens, ah, I know! We shall call it, The Self-Destructinator!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"Wow, that's real original," Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Let's get to work."

Phineas and Ferb and Isabella were quietly setting out supplies when Buford, with Baljeet under his arm, came through the gate as usual.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DINNERBELL?" Buford yelled as he dropped Baljeet.

"Ow," moaned Baljeet.

"Ssshhh!" Phineas and Isabella shushed together.

"Why are we's whispering?" Buford asked as Phineas showed him the blueprint.

"We're making Candace her very own therapist's office, she's in a bad mood," Phineas patiently informed him.

"I always knew your sister needed a shrink!" Buford said when Isabella gave him a punch in the arm. "I mean, it'll be good for her to get it all out."

(The Quirky Worky Song starts playing)

The boys along with the assistance of Isabella, the Fireside Girls, the bully and the nerd, quickly built the therapist's office in the back yard. They built up walls and painted it orange, Candace's favorite color.

"Say, what's that music in the background?" Phineas asked and the group stopped working. "Ferb?" Ferb shook his head indicating HE didn't know where it was coming from.

"Have we heard it before?" Isabella asked.

"I heard it a couple of times, like when we made Perry into an inaction figure and when we crashed on that island when we encountered that storm," Phineas said. The group put down their tools and looked around.

"It's not coming from here," Buford announced from the garage.

"It's not coming from here," Isabella declared from the front yard.

"It's," "Not," "Coming," "From," "Here," the Fireside girls called as they one by one popped out of the large tree.

"Huh. Well, we'll find it later, come on, guys," Phineas called and they all resumed building.

**He he he, I felt like breaking the Fourth Wall. Mom, fan fiction geeks are making stories about Phineas and Ferb! He he he. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! Please?**


	2. Vanessa Starts to Carry Out Said Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own the new O.W.C.A. agent, 'cause I made him up. Oh, all you reviewers, you make me SOOO happy! Just so you know, I'm not TOO proud of this chapter, I just think it isn't well done, sorr.**

"Okay, here's some more stuff, Norm, come unpack these boxes," Dr. Doofenshmirtz called. Vanessa was busy attaching metal to more metal with a torch and a thing that goes like this, (makes a kind of box/square-ish shape on my head).

"Okay, Dad, this is taking forever," Vanessa sighed as she stood up and wiped her brow. "I'm going to make some robots." She grabbed a box of nails and went to her room, to her father's surprise.

"What! You can just make robots on a whim?" Doofenshmirtz cried as he dropped the box he was holding on his foot. He instantly started to jump up and down and he screamed, "Ouch!"

"What is it, sir?" Norm asked. He dropped the box he was holding on Doofenshmirtz when Norm held up his hands in surprise.

"Ow, ow, ow! Norm, you stupid piece of some-assembly-required machinery!" Doofeshmirtz yelled. "Oh, oh, my good foot! Oh, my bad foot! Oh, I have to sit down." Doofenshmirtz hopped over to his green sofa and lay on his side.

"Norm, I don't need you anymore, you can go now," Vanessa peeked out from behind her bedroom door and said to the boxy robot who sadly turned around and walked to his room. "Nobody appreciates me," he moaned as he shut the door.

Vanessa smiled and opened the door to let out several large robots. They flew out and immediately started carrying metal rods, pounding nails and drilling holes.

"Wow, Vanessa, I didn't know you could do that," Doofenshmirtz said in awe.

"Huh, must run in the family," Vanessa smiled as she sat down next to her dad.

"Ow, ow! You're sitting on my TOES!"

"Okay, that about does it. Isabella, you and the girls tidy up the office while Ferb and I go get Candace," Phineas told her as the roof was carefully laid onto the top of the office. "Come on, Ferb."

The two boys crept upstairs very quietly, not to make Candace start screaming at them before they even got to her room.

Candace was laying on her bed, depressed. She flung her arm high in the air with her cellphone in her hand and looked on her list of friends.

"Jeremy, I can't talk about Jeremy with Jeremy! Stacy, huge argument, can't be seen with her, Jenny, really? Naw, I'm too mad. Mom," she sighed defeatedly. "She's already on the verge of grounding me. No." She sighed again as she flopped on her stomach and let her arms dangle out on the left side of her bed.

She glanced out the window and sighed. "OHH! Phineas and Ferb are making a who-know-what-it-is and I'll go try to bust them and Mom will fail to see it and I'll just get even more depressed, so why would I even bother?" She sighed and stuck her face in her pillow.

"Wait a minute," she said as she straightened up and pressed her head against the window. "What are they making?"

She noticed a small sign hanging near the door. "'Fireside Therapy Office. Walk-ins welcome?'" she groaned. "I wonder who's that for."

"Oh, Candace," Phineas said in a happy sing-song voice as he slowly opened her door and the two boys slipped in.

"Oh my gosh, no," Candace groaned as she slammed her head against the window.

"Candace, we know that you're in a bad mood and all, but we made you a special office where you can calm down," Phineas explained.

"What are you, Lucy Van Pelt? I'm no Charlie Brown, thank you very much!" Candace muttered loudly.

"Oh, come on, Candace. It can't hurt, right?" Phineas asked.

Candace sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I guess it can't," and she followed the boys out of her room.

The Fireside Girls had just finished sweeping, and Isabella was feeling tired, so she went and flopped down on the patient's sofa.

"So, tell me, how do you feel?" Gretchen asked as she hopped onto the doctor's chair and adjusted the little I.D. card on her white jacket.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit depressed. There's a boy I like, Phineas, wait, you knew that! WHY are you doing this, Gretchen?" Isabella sat up and turned to the small girl.

"It can't hurt, right?" Gretchen asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, he doesn't even know that I like him..." Isabella said when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Gretchen called.

"Candace is here," Ginger explained as her head peeked out from behind the door.

"Excellent! Isabella, we'll have to continue later," Gretchen informed her as she hopped down from the chair and helped Isabella up.

"We'll see," Isabella said as they walked out of the office.

Perry was watching the boys and their friends try to help Candace when he suddenly was _whooshed_ down a secret pipe. A fedora fell on his head as he sped down the clean tube. He was dumped onto a pillow. He dusted himself off and looked around. Why was he here? He had already defeated Doofenshmirtz and he was getting ready to have a nap. He sighed rather depressingly and sat in his chair and pushed the button to make Monogram's face appear.

"Good morning again, Agent P! Or is it afternoon? Carl, check the time," Monogram yelled at the intern.

"It's 12:37, sir," Carl called from where he was filming.

"So it is after noon?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, good afternoon, Agent P! Reports of more activity from D.E.I. have just come in, and our sources have shown that Doofenshmirtz is building yet another ray of some sort! Since you've already had a mission today, we're pairing you up with a newly-trained secret agent!" Some fog floated around as a pedestal rose from the ground. Perry walked over to examine it.

"I give you, Agent S!" Monogram said proudly as the fog disappeared. Perry was surprised to see a caterpillar like animal with a tiny fedora. "Sylvester the Silkworm!" Perry glared at Monogram.

"You see, that's why we call him Agent S, not so much a mouthful," Monogram explained. Perry sighed, scooped up the animal and put him on his fedora. His hovercar rose from the ground and he hopped on it.

"Good luck, Agent P.S.!" Monogram called as the hovercar zoomed away. "See, Carl? I called them 'P.S.', isn't that funny?"

"And, we're done!" yelled Vanessa manically. She rolled up the blueprints and thrust her arms out in the air and cackled an evil laugh.

"Say, Vanessa, you're working on your evil laugh! Wonderful! Say, where'd you get the cool villain's costume?" Doofenshmirtz asked excitedly.

Vanessa glanced down at her outfit. It was a black dress with a black leather jacket with dark red and bright pink accessories. "Oh, this thing? Oh, I just threw it together."

"Really? 'Cause it is really quite good," Doofenshmirtz said proudly.

"Really? Oh, Dad, that's so sweet!" Vanessa smiled.

Perry and Sylvester crashed through the walls of _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoroporated!_ The two agents jumped down from the hovercar and poised into a battle stance.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus! Who's your friend?" Doofenshmirtz asked as Sylvester crawled over to Vanessa and gave her a note.

"'Agent S, aka, Sylvester the Silkworm'? Vanessa, you have your own nemesis!" Doofeshmirtz said excitedly as he peeked over her shoulder.

"My nemesis is a worm? Okay," Vanessa threw the note and pulled a lever which caught the two animals in a mesh net.

"Oh, can I explain the plan?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Please, I'LL do it, Dad," Vanessa said as she sat down on a purple lush chair she had made.

"Okay! I'm making popcorn!" Doofenshmirtz clapped his hands and returned a few seconds with buttered popcorn. He started stuffing his face and said, "Go on."

"Now, Perry the Platypus, and Sylvester the Silkworm, I bet you are wondering what this contraption does! Well, I give you, The Self-Destructinator! Whatever is hit with its powerful ray, it'll have a self-destruct button and when someone bumps it without even knowing, it shall blow up! When the city is in chaos and the government's down, I, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, will rule THE TRI-STATE AREA!" she yelled and gave a creepy truly evil laugh. "Bwuhahahahahahaha!" Perry and Sylvester gave each other a worried look. SHE was the Doofenshmirtz that built the ray.

**Okay, I did borrow some stuff from previous episodes, but that's okay, right? Please review!**


	3. Vanessa's Said Plan Reaches its Demise

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb, all 131 episodes, 3 seasons and goodness knows how many songs, alas! I don't.**

Candace was wringing her fingers nervously outside the doctor's office. Ginger and Holly were taking messages on phones and Adyson was being a secretary. Candace bit her lip as she looked around.

'Why aren't I going to bust the boys? I mean, it's right here, I should call Mom. Wait, she's mad at me for breaking that dish. Oh, why do I have such a temper? I guess it's because I'm a redhead, but Phineas is a redhead and he has only gotten mad once or twice this summer. This is all so stu-'

"Candace, Phineas can see you now," Isabella called. Candace nervously followed the Fireside girl into the office.

"All right, Candace, sit down on this sofa," Phineas instructed as Candace settled down on the comfy seat and Isabella left the room, "and tell me what's bothering you."

Candace gave Phineas a weird look. He sat in a comfy chair and patiently clasped his hands together. Candace started looking about the room, sweating as she tugged on her collar. She finally burst, "Phineas! I can't tell you! You're my little brother, for pete's sake!"

"Well, how about Ferb?" Phineas asked as he brought his brother in from the waiting room.

"If you haven't noticed, he's my little brother too!"

"Isabella?"

"NO!"

* * *

"He he he, this is going to be great!" Vanessa evilly giggled as she took the seat of the Self-Destructinator ray. She pulled a lever and pushed a button on a remote, and she starting aiming.

"First, for City Hall!"

"Wait, I thought you liked Roger!" Doofenshmirtz said. He then paused to contemplate what he had just said and waved his hand. "I homoglate!"

Vanessa turned to her father and gave him a weird look. "What does that even mean?"

"I, um, learned it in high school, I, um, don't remember, it just seemed to be the appropriate for the situation," Doofenshmirtz explained. "Carry on!"

Vanessa sighed and carefully looked through a target spotter and aimed carefully. Once she had it positioned perfectly, she clicked a button and a loud _pow_ burst through the air as a red button flew through the air and landed on the roof of her uncle's workplace.

"Yes! I did it!" Vanessa cheered as she threw her hands up in the air. "Now for the tax office!"

"Oh, yeah! No more taxes!" Doofenshmirtz hopped around gleefully. "OW, MY FEET!"

Perry and Sylvester quickly came up with a plan. Sylvester glanced around at the robots and the Doofenshmirtzs and gave Perry a thumbs up. Perry pulled on the string inside his fedora and started the motor of the woodcutter's blade. Sylvester followed suit and they were able to cut through the rope mesh. They fell on the floor in a battle stance and they burst into action. Perry kicked Vanessa's legs making them fall out from under her. She dropped the remote causing it to fall and land on the floor, smashing the buttons and making the ray start hitting random things.

"What are you doing, Perry! You're Dad's nemesis!" Vanessa scolded as she cut off Perry's punches with her hands.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he screamed and crawled under the table.

The ray hit multiple objects, including the supermarket, Paul Bunyan's (where food is good! But not too good, aye?), and several buildings and cars. The ray also hit all of Vanessa's robots. While Perry was fighting Vanessa with a math book and she with a hatbox, Sylvester spun a string of silk and fashioned it into a lasso. He spun it around and managed to rope two robots. He shoved them closer together, causing them each to press each other's self-destruct buttons and blow up.

Perry avoided a hit from Vanessa and did a neat back flip. He landed between two robots and smashed them together, jumping out of the way as he did so. Vanessa crawled over to the ray to avoid being hit and tried aiming it at the robot-destroying animals.

"Hold still, Perry the Platypus!" she yelled. Sylvester gave her a loud squeak and she aimed at him. "And you, Sylvester the Silkworm!"

* * *

"Buford?"

"Ack, no!"

"Irving?"

"How did he get into our backyard?"

"You'd be surprised!" Irving grinned.

"NO!" Candace yelled as she fell back on the sofa and sighed.

"Candace, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice, here's what I was hoping not to do," Phineas said ominiously, and he pulled out an object from behind the chair and set him on the chair in his place.

"DUCKY MOMO! YOU WENT IN MY ROOM?" Candace shrieked.

"Yes, but it's for the best, Candace," Phineas said as he opened the door to leave. "Maybe you can do it with him."

Candace stared at the plush duckie and sighed.

"Geez, Ducky Momo, I can't believe my brothers did this! They sucked you into their little plot, didn't they? Huh. Well, I guess the reason why I'm so mad is because, I haven't busted my brothers this summer. I don't know why I want to, but I do, and I haven't, and every time I don't, my temper grows shorter and shorter, and I think I might have snapped. At Stacy, and she didn't deserve to be snapped at. I'm going to go apologize to her," Candace said determinedly. She stood up and hugged her Ducky Momo plush. "Come on, buddy."

Phineas and Ferb and the gang were watching through a one-way window they had installed. The girls were wiping their eyes with their hankerchieves and Buford was blowing his nose on Baljeet's overalls.

"Wow, Ferb. That was really touching. Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today!"

The boys and the gang followed Candace outside.

"Hey, Candace, we heard that you wanted to bust us, so we're going to watch this therapist's office until Mom gets home! You know, to make you feel validated," Phineas explained to his sister.

"Oh, Phineas, that's so sweet!" Candace smiled. They all heard a car door shut. "MOM'S HOME!" Candace shrieked. She ran to the front and the gang (all but Ferb, who stayed to guard), ran after her.

"MOM! MOM! MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB BUILT A THERAPIST'S OFFICE!" Candace shrieked, still clutching her Ducky Momo plush. Her mom folded her arms and gave Candace a stern look.

"I'm sorry for breaking the plate and for being in such a bad mood today," Candace apologized.

Linda's expression softened and she said, amused, "Oh, I forgive you, Candace."

"Okay, come to the backyard and bust the boys then!" Candace said eagerly as she hopped up and down.

"Should we be concerned about her behavior?" whispered Isabella into Phineas' ear.

"Naww, she acts like that all the time," Phineas answered confidently. "She's fine."

What the small group was unaware of was the fact that when they went to retrieve Linda, a red button had been plastered onto the side of the office on a side Ferb was on the opposite of. The button started blinking when suddenly a butterfly landed on the button, causing the carefully constructed building to blow up. Ferb had been sitting against the house and was not harmed when the group of children and Linda finally came around to the backyard.

"Hurry, Mom!" Candace giggled. She was walking backwards and turned to see that it was gone. "Wait, wait, where'd it go? Ferb, what happened!"

The boy held up his hands in confusion and said, "It suddenly just blew up."

"OHH! The Mysterious Force is working against me! Why me? Why me!" Candace wailed as she kneeled down on her knees and bawled.

"Candace?" Stacy called over the fence. She quickly ran through the door of the fence and dropped down next to Candace.

"Candace, you _were_ right, it was Lottie Belchham that wore the mustard colored dress at the dance, not Penny Bananaseed!" Stacy informed her friend.

Candace sniffed and looked up at her friend. "I was right?"

"Yes, you were, Candace!" Stacy sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night."

"I'm sorry too," Candace smiled as she and Stacy embraced. "Friends?" "Friends!"

"I will never understand girls," Buford informed Isabella who was standing next to him.

"I will never understand boys," Isabella answered him dryly. Buford thought about this for a moment and nodded. "Touche."

* * *

Vanessa was panting as she scanned her father's apartment in dismay. The two animals had wreaked havoc by destroying her robots. She had to carefully walk back over to the Self-Destructinator to avoid stepping on all the self destruct buttons that had been plastered all over the place.

Perry quickly plucked a metal bar from the floor and prepared to push one of the buttons. Sylvester snickered as Doofenshmirtz gasped.

"Hey, you can't do that, Perry Platypus! You're a good guy!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. Perry lowered the bar as if to say, "Am I?"

"Don't Perry the Platypus, or I'll hit the self-destruct button on the town hall!" Vanessa shouted. Her hand was hovering over the ray's buttons, Perry's hands were shaking as they carefully lowered the bar toward the button.

A large POW! resounded through the room as Vanessa and Perry looked around to see what made the sound. Sylvester and Doofenshmirtz had unplugged the machine that was in the wall, rendering every single button useless.

"Dad!" Vanessa yelled as she rose from the seat and ran to him. Perry gave the ray a big kick and the machine rolled off the ledge. It fell down several stories before it smashed into the ground.

"DAD! What was that for?" Vanessa said disappointedly.

"As much as I want the town hall blown up, I can't have my building blown up again, my insurance won't cover it," Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained.

"So your insurance pays for a hose inside your apartment and not for when your apartment blows up?"

"Exactly!"

"Huh. Oh man! Now Mom will never see it and you won't get blamed and busted!" Vanessa whined.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll always be evil to me!" Doofenshmirtz said as he gave his daughter a hug.

"How is that relevant to this conversation?" Vanessa asked as she gave her dad a quick squeeze.

"I don't know, it just seemed to be the thing to say!"

Perry and Sylvester smiled at the daughter-father bond and high fived. Perry lifted Sylvester onto his fedora and a jetpack burst out of nowhere and they flew out of the building.

"Well, who wants pie?" Linda asked the gang.

"ME!" a large show of hands and a few minutes later, the whole gang was sitting around the table eating pie.

"Well, I think we did what we wanted to do today, Ferb," Phineas was saying when out of the corner of his eye, he saw their pet. "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

"I wonder where he goes to every afternoon," Isabella wondered.

"He's probably off being a superhero and saving Danville," Phineas smiled as he nuzzled the little guy's head. Perry smiled to himself. If only they knew.


End file.
